Shooting Lessons
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide and Snowbird have some father/daughter time together.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, here's my re-write. Enjoy! =D

Sequel to 'Snowbird'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

It was a warm afternoon and Snowbird was watching her father practice his shooting from where she sat under his favourite oak tree, she remembered when she was still on Cybertron and her father learning her to shoot and how to take care of her cannon. The purple femme brought out said cannon and lightly stroked her father's initials, 'Hide had made it for her when she was old enough to carry her own weapons. Snowbird looked over at her father again and smiled "_I should ask 'Hide to continue our lessons_" she thought then got to her feet and retracted her cannon, taking a deep breath she walked over to the Shooting area on Rebecca's large property.

Ironhide sensed someone approaching and looked over his shoulder, he smiled when he saw his daughter "**Hey kid**" he greeted powering down his cannons.

Snowbird smiled "**Hey 'Hide**" she greeted "**um, can I ask you somethin'?**"

'Hide nodded "**Sure**" he replied crossing his arms over his chest casually "**what's on yer mind?**"

The purple femme shifted on her feet a little "**Well, do you remember on Cybertron you were teaching me how to shoot?**" she asked.

The black mech nodded "**Yeah**" he replied then smiled "**you want to carry on with yer lessons?**"

Snowbird smiled "**Yes I do**" she replied.

"**Well I don't see why we can't**" Ironhide said with a smile "**got nothin' else better to do**"

The purple femme jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitingly "**Yay!**" she exclaimed.

'Hide chuckled then retracted his cannons "**Alright, stand here**" he said pointing beside him.

Snowbird stood beside her father and brought out her cannon on her right forearm.

The black mech knelt down facing his daughter "**Ok**" he said "**you need to put yer left foot back**"

"**Why?**" the purple femme asked looking puzzled.

"**Because the force of the blast from your cannon can knock you over if you're not expecting it**" Ironhide explained "**so it's best to put it back so you have some leverage from the cannon blast**"

Snowbird nodded then put her left foot back.

"**Good, now hold yer arm out straight like this**" 'Hide said holding his right arm out straight "**'cause if it's not straight, your cannon will end up hittin' ya**"

The purple femme nodded then held out her right arm perfectly straight "**Like this?**" she asked.

"**Perfect**" the black mech replied with a smile "**ok now you gotta aim, it might sound difficult but really it's not**" he shifted a little "**now imagine you're in a tunnel, you know that you can't see anythin' from the left or the right**"

Snowbird nodded "**You can only see what's in front of you**" she said.

"**Exactly**" Ironhide replied "**now I know we're not in a tunnel, but imagine you are**" he pointed to a drone directly opposite them "**you can only see that drone, nothin' else**"

The purple femme looked ahead at the drone then nodded.

"**Now the best place to kill is on the chest**" 'Hide said "**our chests are pretty sensitive as you know, the armour there doesn't break easier if we were shot there it just causes us alot of pain**"

Snowbird nodded.

"**So use that to your advantage**" the old warrior said "**you can shoot a 'Con in the chest and cause them alot of pain, then move in for the kill by shooting them in the head or the chest again**"

The purple femme nodded "**Ok**" she replied.

Ironhide smiled slightly "**Alright, now aim for the chest and pretend you're in a tunnel**" he said "**they call it tunnel vision if it helps ya**"

Snowbird nodded then pointed her cannon at the drone's chest.

"**Take yer time**" 'Hide said "**just focus then shoot when yer ready, ok?**"

The purple femme nodded then took a deep breath, she pointed her cannon at the drone's chest. When she was ready she fired her cannon, the force of the blast made her jerk back.

The black mech watched the shot hit the drone square in the chest "**Haha! Brilliant**" he said with a smile.

Snowbird at first looked shocked then she squealed in delight "**I did it!**" she exclaimed.

'Hide smiled and put an arm round his daughter "**That's my femme**" he replied "**with the right mind set and trainin' from me, you'll be on the frontlines beside me**"

'Bird smiled.

"**Right c'mon**" Ironhide said "**let's do some more practice**"

The purple femme smiled and nodded.

So the two spent the rest of the afternoon doing shooting practice.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
